Lancer (Artoria)
Summary Lancer (ランサー, Ransā) is one of the Servants of the Grand Orders. Her true name is Arturia Pendragon (アルトリア・ペンドラゴン, Arutoria Pendoragon), better known as King Arthur, the "Once and Future King" and a legendary hero of Britain. She became king by pulling the sword Caliburn from the stone. While she is most popularly known as the wielder of Excalibur, the strongest holy sword, this Arturia instead originates from a possibility where the holy lance Rhongomyniad was instead her main weapon. As a result, she is no longer a pure Heroic Spirit, as she has become an existence closer to that of a Divine Spirit. Another Arturia wielding Rhongomyniad, the Lion King (獅子王, Shishi-ō), appears during the Sixth Singularity, Camelot. She is from a history in which Bedivere never returned Excalibur to the Lady of the Lake, preventing Arturia from passing on. As a result, Rhongomyniad has changed her greatly, completely transforming her into a Divine Spirit, the Goddess Rhongomyniad (女神ロンゴミニアド, Megami Rongominiado). Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, higher with Rhongomyniad, at least 6-C with several Restraints released, much higher with half of its Restraints released | At least 7-A, at least 6-B, likely higher with Rhongomyniad Name: Lancer, Arturia Pendragon | The Goddess Rhongomyniad, the Lion King Origin: Fate/Grand Order Age: 24 Gender: Female Classification: Lancer-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Lancer, Minor Mind Manipulation with Charisma, some Magecraft, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (Can reinforce her body with magical energy to increase her strength and durability), can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, can walk on water, Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their magical energy), Intangibility and Invisibility in spirit form, Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; all Servants have regenerative capabilities) | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Should be comparable to her incarnation as a Saber, killed Mordred with a single blow, as if her armor was nothing), higher with Rhongomyniad (Should be considerably more powerful than her normal blows even when only one Restraint is released), at least Island level with several Restraints released (Killed Vortigern, who had completely absorbed both Excalibur and Excalibur Galatine's light, and had become a dragon embodying all of Britain), much higher with half of its Restraints released (With at least half of its Restraints released, it can show its true power as an anchor that fastens together the outer layer of the world and the Reverse Side of the World. If it were to be undone, reality will be stripped from the surface of the World, leaving only the Reverse Side of the World and bringing back the Age of Gods). | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Above all her knights, all of which have been empowered, such as Gawain, who is constantly blessed by the full power of Numeral of the Saint), at least Country level, likely higher with Rhongomyniad (Can match Ozymandias' Dendera Electric Bulb). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable in speed to her regular incarnation as a Saber, along with other Servants, can jump up above the clouds to use Rhongomyniad). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level, higher with forcefields | At least Mountain level, at least Country level, likely higher with forcefields (Blocked the Dendera Electric Bulb, forcing Ozymandias to break it by throwing Ramesseum Tentyris at it). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and in Garden of Avalon, she was able to fight against Vortigern for several hours straight. Range: Extended melee range, Tens of Meters with Mana Burst. At least Kilometers with Rhongomyniad, Planetary with Rhongomyniad's full power (Binds the reality of the outer layer of the World over the Reverse Side of the World). Standard Equipment: Her armor, materialized through her own power, Rhongomyniad, and her horse, Dun Stallion. Intelligence: Arturia's mentality is known to not be much different than her mainstream counterpart, being a prodigious king who led Britain to prosperity despite the many difficult decisions she had to make but relied more on her reasoning rather than her Instinct. On the other hand, her counterpart, the Goddess of Rhongomyniad, is much more of a tyrant than even her Alter form is, mercilessly executing those who would go against her as she massacres her own citizens in order to try and save Britain from Solomon. Weaknesses: Arturia lacks her Saber counterpart's Instinct, along with Avalon. Rhongomyniad's activation is limited by the Thirteen Constraints of the Round Table, at least half of which must be released to showcase its full power. | The Goddess of Rhongomyniad's immortality is linked to the spear, so, without it, she will eventually vanish. Notable Attacks / Techniques: Noble Phantasms Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth: The holy lance of King Arthur, a blessed spear regarded in the same light as the holy spear Longinus, that which pierced the Messiah. As a weapon, it is incredibly powerful, capable of instantly punching through Mordred's armor to kill her in a single blow, as if there was nothing in its way at all. Its true power lies in its activation, however. The holy spear itself is only a shadow of the true Rhongomyniad, a tower of light that fastens the outer layer of the World and the Reverse Side of the World beneath it in place. Were this anchor to be undone, it would result in "reality" being torn from the surface of the World, revealing the Reverse Side of the World underneath it and reinstating the Age of Gods. For this reason, Rhongomyniad is regarded as the "spear of the end". Much like Excalibur Proto, Rhongomyniad's true power is restricted by the Thirteen Restraints of the Round Table. Its true power only shows when half of the seals are released, showcasing the brilliance that exists at the Ends of the Earth. Without half of its Restraints released, it only showcases a tiny fragment of its true power, but even this has great power. The Restraints that are known thus far are: *The enemy must be more powerful than oneself. *The battle must be one-on-one. *The enemy must not be an Elemental. *The battle must be one against evil. *The battle must not involve personal gain. *The battle must not be inhumane. *The battle must be honorable. *The battle must be for the truth. *The battle must be to live. *The battle must be to save the world. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to her class, Arturia's Magic Resistance is lowered from a stellar A-rank to B-rank, though this is still enough to nullify spells with a chant below three verses, and makes it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to effect her. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Arturia's skill and experiences as a knight mean that she has ridden horses throughout all of her life, and summoned as a Servant, she rides the Dun Stallion so that she can use the full power of Rhongomyniad as a lance. She can ride all vehicles and nearly all other animals with perfect control and speed that far surpasses human capabilities, though she cannot ride Phantasmal or Divine Beasts. Personal Skills Blessings from the End of the World: A blessing automatically given to those who wield Rhongomyniad, ranking up all their parameters save for Mana and Luck during battle. Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Mana Burst: A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy, for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst. As a Lancer, Arturia uses this ability as she did when she was a Saber, using it to propel herself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing her entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon. Key: Servant | The Goddess Rhongomyniad / The Lion King Gallery Lancer Arturia FGO.png|Arturia in Fate/Grand Order Goddess Rhongomyniad.png|The Lion King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Knights Category:Lance Users Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mothers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Villain Characters Category:Warriors Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6